Childish War
by acciomerah
Summary: Berawal dari obrolan ringan (ala mereka), berakhir dengan perebutan hak kepemilikan.


Berawal dari obrolan ringan (ala mereka), berakhir dengan perebutan hak kepemilikan.

 **Childish War** (c) **acciomerah**

 **Boboiboy** (c) **Animonsta Studio**

 **Warning** : Sesat, **threesome** (implisit, eh, saya enggak yakin), plotless, klise merangkap pasaran harap dimaklumi saja, _out of character_ \- mungkin dan lain-lain.

Disini semuanya sudah lumayan besar 'sih ya. Bahkan Boboibot, anggap saja Adu Du tiap berapa bulan terus ganti bagian-bagian tubuhnya, _upgrade_ kalau boleh dibilang, ngikutin pertumbuhan Boboiboy. Biar ada kerjaan dianya/hus

* * *

xxx

Kedai Kokotiam, sore hari.

Sosok pemuda menjulang terlihat tengah merapikan gelas-gelas kosong dan baki kotor yang menggunung di tempat pencucian, helaan napasnya terdengar kasar, tangannya sibuk bergerak-gerak mengambil spons berbusa yang segera digosokkan pada permukaan licin gelas-gelas bekar cokelat.

Beberapa saat kemudian, seseorang muncul mendekat, langkah kakinya yang kaku terdengar merambat di udara, Boboiboy langsung saja menyadari siapa yang datang.

"Oh, hei, buat apa kau disini?"

Baru saja pemuda itu mendudukan dirinya di kursi kedai (sangat kurang ajar, padahal Boboiboy tak ingat pernah mempersilahkan bocah –sekarang sudah jadi pemuda, sebenarnya- tengik itu duduk di tempatnya), dia bisa melihat pandangan kelereng baja itu mengarah padanya, tajam, membuat tangannya gatal ingin melempar spons berbusa di tangannya tepat di wajah yang bersangkutan.

Omong-omong, jika saja dia tak sering melihat makhluk itu berkeliaran di sekitar taman ini. Dia pasti akan terkejut setengah mati menyadari ada robot yang (tentunya terbuat dari besi, tak punya daging di kulitnya dan tentu saja, seharusnya dia tak bisa ber _tumbuh_ ) dulunya hanya berupa sosok bocah sekarang malah mendadak sudah ikut saja berubah menjadi sesosok pemuda, yang masih tetap terbuat dari baja 'sih.

Tapi tetap saja.

Boboibot yang ikut berkembang, menjadi dewasa seperti sekarang malah tetap saja nampak seperti duplikatan dirinya.

Diam-diam, dia mengakui kalau Adu Du adalah ilmuwan yang hebat. Boboibot sudah jelas bukti nyatanya.

"Asal kau tahu, aku bebas kemana pun yang aku mau," Jawab makhluk itu datar, sama sekali tak merasa kalau dirinya sungguh kurang ajar.

"Lalu mau apa kau kemari? Bukan untuk berbaikan pastinya, eh?"

"Bukan, atau mungkin, tergantung," Lama kemudian, atmosfir di sekitar robot itu serasa mendingin beberapa derajat. Bukan dingin yang menyenangkan pastinya, Boboiboy hanya diam, menunggunya kembali berucap, "Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu, dan mungkin, ada hal yang ingin kau katakan juga padaku," Nada suaranya makin serius tiap baitnya, Boboiboy sampai-sampai merasa tak kenal lagi dengan siapa yang ada di hadapannya, "Bagaimana?"

Terdiam sebentar, Boboiboy agaknya mulai paham kemana arah pembicaraan mereka. Dia menghela napas sebentar, lalu tangannya menaruh spons dan gelas yang baru saja dibersihkannya, meninggalkan beberapa sisanya yang masih kotor terabaikan sebentar, ini sepertinya lebih penting dari itu, "Uh, aku tak keberatan, sebenarnya."

Lagipula robot itu benar, memang ada hal yang selalu ingin ia sampaikan pada robot duplikat itu.

"Aku akan mulai lebih dulu kalau begitu," Kata si pemuda-robot, Boboiboy hanya diam mendengarkan, "Bisakah kita selesaikan semua ini? Kau tahu, tentang siapa yang akan melindungi pulau ini, tentang siapa yang lebih _terbaik_ , semuanya, " Dia menatap Boboiboy sebentar, melihat reaksi yang ditunjukkan pemuda itu sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku tahu kau lelah, dan tentunya, meski secara teori dan kenyataan aku sebagai robot memang seharusnya tak mengatakannya tapi, _hell_ , aku juga lelah. Sangat lelah."

Boboiboy mengangkat alisnya.

"Aku— Hei, kukira kau tak akan pernah mengatakannya." Boboiboy terkejut, tentu saja, dan dia tak berniat menyembunyikannya.

"Apa kau pikir aku juga tak bisa lelah? Kau egois sekali, kalau begitu." Balas robot itu sinis, membuat si pemuda yang satunya diam-diam meringis, "Omong-omong, jangan buang waktuku, cepat katakan apa tanggapanmu padaku."

Boboiboy mendengus keras, sengaja, supaya makhluk kejam di depannya itu menyadarinya. Setelah beberapa saat menatapi pemuda itu, mencari-cari bukti kebenaran, bisa saja 'kan dia mengatakan semua ini untuk maksud lain.

Tatapan pemuda tak berubah sama sekali, Boboibot sepertinya serius dengan ucapannya.

"Aku 'sih setuju-setuju saja kalau kau mau menghentikan semua ini, dan lagi, kau benar. Aku sangat lelah." Lama, Boboiboy akhirnya menjawab.

Pada akhirnya, hanya dengan kata-kata sejujurnya, mereka berdua akan kibar bendera putih, eh?

"Tapi Adu Du tak mungkin akan menerima kita damai, tak segampang ini. Jelas-jelas dia masih saja terus mengincar cokelat kakekku sampai sekarang. Lihat, sekarang aku sudah SMA dan dia masih sama saja seperti dulu!"

"... Untuk masalah yang satu itu kita pikirkan caranya nanti, yang penting, kau dan aku sekarang damai 'kan?"

Mereka berdua beradu tatapan, untuk kesekian kalinya. Kelereng cokelat kayu dan baja Abu-abu. Manusia dan robot—duplikatnya.

"Tentu saja, lagipula, melihatmu datang kemari dan minta damai itu keajaiban, tahu." Boboiboy berucap, tersenyum ramah seperti menyapa kawan lama, "Dan kakekku selalu mengatakan kalau rejeki itu tak boleh ditolak."

Baiklah, semua sudah diputuskan.

xxx

xox

Setelah percakapan serius mereka, Boboibot belum juga kembali ke kandangnya di markas kotak, Boboiboy merasa agak risih dia masih ada di sekitar.

 _Well_ , mereka memang sudah memutuskan damai, tapi 'kan bukan berarti dia sudah menerima begitu saja robot itu berlama-lama di kedainya. Boboiboy masih ada banyak tugas, mulai dari mencuci gelas-gelas kotor plus baki yang tersisa sampai nanti dia juga yang harus menutup kedai ini.

Maklum, kakeknya 'kan sudah terlalu tua untuk mengerjakan semuanya.

"Um, kau tak ingin segera kembali dan melapor sesuatu pada Tuanmu?"

Boboiboy memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Kau mau mengusirku, begitu? Setelah kita memutuskan untuk berdamai?"

Disudutkan dengan kalimat sinis begitu membuat Boboiboy lagi-lagi meringis, bahkan tanpa senjata, makhluk ini masih bisa saja menyerangnya secara verbal, "B-bukan begitu! Aku hanya heran saja, kau 'kan tadi bilang waktumu tak banyak, lantas kenapa masih diam saja disini?"

Sekarang, gantian Boboibot yang mendadak berjengit dari tempatnya, aneh sekali.

"... Uh, sebenarnya masih ada yang mau kutanyakan padamu." Boboiboy menatap pemuda itu, mengisyaratkan si robot untuk langsung saja mengatakan.

Boboibot yang menangkap sinyal itu langsung menggangguk, dia lalu mengatakan lamat-lamat, "Cowok oriental yang mengekor kemana-mana kau pergi itu, Fang, apa dia punya pacar?"

"... Ha?"

Boboibot mendadak seperti robot rusak, gerak-geriknya aneh. Sementara Boboiboy beku di tempat, tampak tolol.

Keduanya lagi-lagi berpandangan.

Boboiboy—yang mendadak curiga langsung buka suara, "Kau ... Jangan bilang pernyataan damai yang tadi untuk ini?"

"..." Sunyi menjawabnya, si robot hanya diam.

Sudut siku-siku membentuk di dahi si manusia, mendadak dia lupa kalau gelas dan baki kotor tak mungkin mencuci diri mereka sendiri, spons yang terlantar busanya sudah mulai habis.

"Hei!" Dia berseru lantang, si robot masih bungkam, "Jangan katakan kalau aku benar, oh tidak, jangan harap kita bisa damai untuk urusan ini!" Boboiboy melanjutkan, suaranya makin lama makin keras, kehilangan kontrol, "Kau tak akan mendapatkannya, aku sudah mengincarnya dari Sekolah Dasar!"

"Jangan lupa, aku juga sudah diciptakan dari saat kau masih di Sekolah Dasar, bodoh," Mendadak Boboibot menyahutinya setelah lama diam, Boboiboy menatapnya galak, si robot tetap tak gentar, "Lagipula, lupakan siapa yang duluan menemuinya, Fang pasti lebih pilih aku daripada manusia sok pahlawan macam kau."

"Hahaha, lelucon macam apa itu? mana mungkin dia memilihmu, memangnya apa yang kau tahu tentangnya? Aku yang lebih sering bersama Fang!"

"Mulai besok tak lagi, aku jamin."

Boboiboy melipat kedua tangan di dada, meremehkan, "Jangan mimpi, aku tak akan membiarkannya terjadi."

Dengan gaya menantang, Boboibot menjawab lantang, "Oh ya? Kau terlalu percaya diri, sepertinya."

"Huh, katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri!" Boboiboy menambahkan, "Ups, dan bahkan Fang sepertinya membencimu!"

"Heh."

"Huu—"

Keduanya memalingkan pandangan, dongkol.

Mungkin pada akhirnya, setelah semua hal tentang perdamaian, mereka tetap saja tak bisa benar-benar kibar bendera putih. Heh, tak sebegitu mudah seperti awalnya, tentu saja.

(atau : tidak kalau urusannya sudah melebar ke topik yang lain— yang dalam kasus ini, _gebetan_ , mungkin?)

...

...

Finish

* * *

 **A/N :  
**

Hahahaha, iya, saya tahu, makin ke bawah pembawaan karakternya makin compang camping 'sih.

Oh ya, kalau ada yang penasaran, dua percakapan itu sebenernya saya ingin satukan. Tapi susah, topiknya sudah kayak air sama minyak. Jadi ya saya bagi dua deh, lagipula itu bisa jadi pembatas dari mana sampe mana yang saya memang sengaja OOC-kan :) (jangan senyum kamu)

(Padahal semuanya sejak awal udah OOC banget hahahahahaha. Biarin, deh)

Eits, jangan tekan tombol back dulu setelah lihat Author note ini, ya. Saya masih ada sejenis epilog nyempil.

* * *

xxx

( **Tambahan** )

Di dalam kamarnya, Fang mendadak bersin kencang.

Ada sesuatu yang serasa membuat bulu kuduknya meremang— Firasat yang segera membuatnya merasa waspada, terancam.

Dia tak tahu kenapa, tapi sesuatu itu juga seperti membisikkan untuk menghajar Boboiboy dan beserta Boboibot ( _hell_ , dia tak tahu apa yang membuatnya ingin memukul makhluk yang satu itu, padahal kalau dipikir, kenal pun tidak) sampai jadi bubur.

Mengindikkan bahunya tak acuh, Fang melanjutkan suapan donatnya.

xxx

( **Tambahan 2** )

Besoknya, ada sebuket bunga dan Donat Lobak Merah tergeletak begitu saja di depan pintu rumahnya.

Oh, dan juga, ada sejenis sandi aneh bertuliskan 'B B Bot ' mencurigakan di buket bunga itu.

Fang, yang merasa kalau bunga gratis ditambah donat kesukaannya tidak akan merugikan segera membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah. Otaknya segera merespon kalau-kalau mungkin saja ini pemberian pengagum rahasianya, siapa tahu, dia kan _popular_.

Setelah puas akan pemikirannya, tangannya segera membuka bungkus donat dengan cekatan, memakannya tanpa repot-repot memastikan apa itu beracun atau tidak.

—dan yang terpenting, dia sama sekali tak sadar adanya bekas gigitan kecil di pinggir donatnya. Sangat kecil, mudah diabaikan.

Dari kejauhan, mengukir senyum puas yang masih agak kaku, si pengirim mengamati.

 _Mission Accomplished_

xxx

( **Tambahan 3** )

Beberapa hari setelahnya, sehabis Fang bercerita pada Boboiboy kalau dia punya penggemar rahasia dan dapat donat gratis tiap hari, si pemuda bertopi dinosaurus mendadak sudah datang pagi-pagi sekali ke rumahnya.

Hari itu, bunga dan donat yang biasanya sudah ada di depan pintu rumahnya mendadak lenyap.

Boboiboy mati-matian menyangkal dugaan pencurian donat dengan motif iri hati, tapi setelahnya mendadak berjanji menraktir Fang minum cokelat di kedai kakeknya. Tiap hari.

Semenjak saat itu, tiap pagi, bunga dan donat -nya tak pernah kelihatan lagi, hanya ada Boboiboy— dan janji mencurigakannya untuk menraktir Fang cokelat panas spesial kedai kakeknya.

Fang hanya angkat bahu, selama dia tak merasa rugi ya, _okelah_.

xxx

( **Tambahan 4** )

"Hei."

"Apa?"

"Aku baru ingat, kita tak pernah benar-benar berkenalan 'kan, sebelumnya?"

"Lalu? Maaf saja, aku masih tak suka perlakuanmu selama ini. Aku juga tak berniat berteman denganmu."

Boboibot mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik punggungnya, tangannya yang sedari tadi bersembunyi sekarang terlihat membawa sekantung besar donat, menggiurkan, "Sayang sekali, padahal aku sudah membawa hadiah perkenalan."

"Oh, halo, namaku Fang. Kau siapa?" Tanggap Fang, tangannya malah menyalami kantung donat yang digenggam si robot, alih-alih menggenggam tangan yang bersangkutan.

"Hai, aku Boboibot. Semoga kita akrab."

xxx

( **Tambahan 5** )

Ada yang mogok bicara semenjak Fang mulai berteman dengan robot ciptaan Adu Du.

xxx

* * *

—Ups, ide saya sudah habis. Sekarang benar-benar end.


End file.
